potter_dictionaryfandomcom-20200214-history
James Potter I
James Potter (27 March, 1960 - 31 October, 1981) was a wizard, the father of Harry Potter and the wife of Lily Evans. He had his first and only child when he was twenty years old, and died a year later, aged twenty-one. Biography Hogwarts years First year Even before they began at Hogwarts, James became good friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew; they rode the Hogwarts Express together in their first year. James was sorted into Gryffindor House, as were his friends Sirius, Remus and Peter, as well as his future wife Lily Evans, who he did not get along with at all. Second year It was in their second year that James, Sirius and Peter noticed that Remus disappeared once a month at the full moon. The three realised what he was despite the lies he told them, but rather than deserting him as most wizards would have done, they started training to become Animagi, which they did by their fifth year. James became a stag, Sirius a dog and Peter a rat. Third year From his third year onwards, James and Sirius came together to Hogsmeade and were never seen apart''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (Chapter Ten - The Marauder's Map). The patrons at Hogsmeade found the duo quite amusing, as Madam Rosmerta remembered even after twenty years. Fifth year James and his friends sat their Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations in their fifth year, as most other students did. He was rather bored, however, yawning often and frequently turning around to grin at his friends. He spent the last few minutes sketching a Snitch and then writing "L. E.", and embellishing it before hastily crossing it out. Afterwards, he and his friends sat underneath a large beech tree, where James played with a Snitch he had stolen from the school, causing Peter such excitement that Sirius worried he might wet himself. He also continuously messed up his hair so as to attempt to attract the attention of the girls by the nearby lake. Soon thereafter, they began bulling Severus Snape, by jinxing him and making fun of his greasy hair. Seventh year In his seventh year, James was made a Head Boy by Professor Albus Dumbledore, despite his friend Remus being the Prefect in their fifth year and James having spent nearly every night in detention with Sirius''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (Chapter Nine - The Woes of Mrs Weasley). Death When he was twenty years old, he and Lily Evans had a son, Harry. However, he and his wife were killed by Lord Voldemort, although their son survived, causing the curse to rebound and temporarily kill Voldemort, an event that was remembered for years thereafter. A statue was erected of the Potters in the middle of Godric's Hollow where they had lived, although it could only be seen by witches and wizards. Physical appearance In his youth, James was short and slight, with messy black hair, and yet it was immediately evident that he had been well cared-for. He had hazel eyes and a long nose, and a thin face. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Married individuals Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Hogwarts students Category:Head Boys Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Half-bloods Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Death Eaters enemies Category:Killed by Lord Voldemort Category:Potter family Category:First War fatalities Category:Gryffindors Category:Quidditch players Category:Animagi Category:Blood traitors Category:Bullies Category:Buried at Godric's Hollow graveyard Category:Chasers Category:Deaths by Killing Curse Category:English individuals Category:Hogwarts students during the marauders era Category:Marauders Category:Only children Category:Pure-bloods Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Mischief makers Category:Attack on Godric's Hollow (1981) participants Category:Murder victims